cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Raspberry Mousse Cookie/OvenBreak
Raspberry Mousse Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on January 29, 2020, alongside his Pet, Poodleberry. He is a swordsman and as such his skill revolves around dueling enemies to obtain points. Story A house of knights, founded upon the crimson dueling grounds of a fertile raspberry field. The House chose raspberry scarlet as the symbol of knighthood and as a reminder of their past. Today, on the very same field, Raspberry Mousse Cookie trains to hone his swordsmanship. With each graceful parry, his glazed hair glistens in the sunlight. This Cookie lives for the duel, no matter how strong his opponent. With each victory, he disappears amongst a flurry of slashes, with just the crest of "R" left behind. One day he embarked on a quest to gain prestige, only to lay eyes upon a flower in a rose garden. The stronger he denied it, the greater the emotion bloomed within his heart. Raspberry Mousse Cookie has earned the rank of Knight-Captain, the youngest ever to do so! Standing firm upon the front line with his sword raised high, he vows to lead the knights better than anyone. Skill Engages in a duel at given intervals. While dueling, the Slide button turns into a Sword button and Opponents will appear. Tap the Sword button when Opponents are in range to dash forward and strike. Defeating all of the Opponents will provoke the enemy Captain into the duel. When the Captain strikes, you can either parry with the Sword button or attack by Jumping then tapping the Sword button. The Captain is defeated when a total of 3 parries or attacks are successful. An "R" crest signals the end of the duel. Level Up for more Raspberry Reprise Points. Magic Candy A small gauge fills at given intervals. When the gauge is full, attack with a Raspberry Reprise by Jumping then tapping the Sword button. Raspberry Mousse Cookie will lunge forward a short distance and destroy nearby obstacles. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Raspberry Reprise Points. (Raspberry Reprise can be stored up to 2 times.) Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * For House Raspberry! General * My family's history lives within this sword! * A flower of my own? C'est impossible... * I'm but a budding knight compared to full blooms... * I request a fair duel, s'il vous plaît. * Crimson isn't merely a beautiful color... * Only cowards flee from battle! * Had I not gazed upon that stage... * Winning or losing? The duel itself matters! * You there! En garde! * You dare sully House Raspberry's name?! Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * Tap * I've trained every day in the raspberry fields. * The day begins with temperament training. * Flowers? There's no time for wayward thoughts... * Chivalry begins with proper greetings. * Shades of red...Be still, my heart... * A true knight hones both mind and body. * Fight with honor and victory will be yours! * Always be aware of your surroundings! Gift * This shade of red...reminds me of roses. (Given Crimson Sugar Crystal) * For House Raspberry's honor and glory! (Given Valorous House Crest) * ...Thank you. (Neutral) Noble Knight-Captain General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Knight Cookie: We must duel one day! * Pistachio Cookie: The prime example of a true, valorous knight! * White Choco Cookie: All my attacks were parried...!? C'est impossible! * Cotton Candy Cookie: Why is everything she says about love!? Updates Bug Fixes Trivia *Raspberry Mousse Cookie is the second Cookie that speaks French, with the first one being White Choco Cookie. *Raspberry Mousse Cookie is likely based on The Three Musketeers. **He most strongly resembles Aramis in backstory. * A statue of himself can be seen in the background of his skill. * Raspberry Mousse Cookie appears to be , shown holding his saber in both hands at varying times.